dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Modes
Types Objective Average game time : 15 minutes One team attacks and one team defends. The attacking team must complete objectives to win the game. If they don't, the defending team wins. * Each objective must be completed sequentially within a given time, displayed on the top right corner of the screen. * When the time starts to run out, an ambiance music is played and increases in intensity as the time goes. * Completing the main objective resets the timer. Secondary objectives do not give additional time. Stopwatch Average game time : 30 minutes This mode is similar to Objective but 2 games are actually played. Each team plays one game as attacker and one game as defender. * The team that complete objectives faster than the other one wins the game. * If neither team achieved all objectives, the winner is the one that achieved the most. * If neither team achieved any objective, this is a draw. A few edge case situations are now accounted for, including the allowance of draws where appropriate: * If neither team completes the map, only Primary Objective progression is taken into account and the team who progressed the furthest will win. For example: ** On multi-C4 objectives (such as the second objective in Terminal), destroying one Container is better than none. ** On multi-Delivery objectives (like the final objective for Trainyard), delivering one Data Core is better than none. ** If both teams are held on an EV Escort Objective (such as Bridge's second objective), the team who moves the EV closest to the destination will win. * If both teams reach the same point in the same amount of time, the match is a draw, regardless of time taken to complete previous objectives, for example: * If both Teams only manage to destroy one Container in the second half of Terminal after 15 mins, the match is always a draw. * At the end of the first half of a Stopwatch match, Overtime can now activate. Any extra time added due to Overtime is added to the clock in the second half of the match, for example: ** If a C4 is planted in the first half and the timer runs out, the game will continue until the C4 explodes or is disarmed. Execution In Execution Mode, teams are trying to win the most out of 12 rounds. To win a round the attacking team needs to eliminate all enemy players or bomb one of the objectives; for the defenders to win the round, they have to stop them. Execution Mode is played out over twelve rounds, first to win seven wins the match. In each round, the Attacking team is tasked with planting and defending C4 at one of two bomb sites, while the defenders must stop them from doing so, be it through defusing planted C4, or just killing anyone that tries to plant a bomb. Win Conditions A round is won if: Attackers * The attackers kill all of the defenders. * The attackers destroy one of the two objectives. Defenders * The defenders kill all the attackers and no C4 is currently active. * The defenders defuse a planted C4 before it goes off. * The round time expires. * The first team to win 7 rounds is declared the victor for the match, ending even if all 10 rounds have not been played. If each team wins 6 rounds, it is declared a Draw. Individual rounds cannot end in a draw. Match Time & Rules Each round has a time limit of 3:00. If C4 is not planted at one of the bomb sites before that timer expires, the Defending team wins the round. Only one C4 charge can be planted at a time, and the other bomb site becomes disabled once it is planted. Once killed, players do not respawn until the next round. Players that are incapacitated but not finished can still be revived or helped up to continue fighting. Half Time After 6 rounds, the attacking and defending teams switch sides. HUD The objective HUD is in the top left of the screen and shows: * The round timer. * The round number. * The number of players alive on each team. * The number of rounds won by each team. * If the bomb has been planted. * The bomb's fuse pro. Category:Game Mechanic Category:Browse